Can Real Love Conquer All?
by PackPrincess123
Summary: Imprinting and supernatural. Both a blessing and a curse. Brings some joy and others pain. It changes lives and destroys them. But is being forced to love, actually love? Would it be there if there were no supernatural? Can normal pure love overcome supernatural love? Can lovers torn apart by the supernatural, reunite? Main Pairings- JacobxBella, SamxLeah. Anti-imprint! ON HIATUS!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight, no copy right intended**

**Can Real Love Conquer all? **

**Summary: **_**Imprinting and the supernatural. Both a blessing and a curse. Brings some joy and others pain. It changes lives and destroys them. But is being forced to love, actually love? Would it be there if there were no supernatural? Can normal pure love overcome supernatural love? Can lovers torn apart by the supernatural, reunite? Main Pairings-JacobxBella, SamxLeah. Anti-imprint! Set in BD**_.

**Preface **

The supernatural is an amazing thing. It is filled with monsters and magic. Action and adventure. Love and fantasy.

When involved in the supernatural, you tell someone, you love them. Is it real?

The touches and the loving caresses, would you have done these actions if there were no paranormal?

The love, lust and desire you feel for them. What if it is forced? What if something is making you feel that way?

If there were no monsters, no magic - would you have fallen for the person, you are with?

How can you not know something mystical is holding you together?

All actions have consequences. If you fell for someone correctly, and then you fall for another supernaturally, who will end up getting hurt most?

Could it be that you're hurting your true soul mate because of some mystical bond with another?

It is truly love, if it's forced?

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**OMG! Another story. I seriously cannot stop. Ergh! Anyway, this one is about imprinting and how pathetic and forced it actually is. If you like imprinting, Nessie, or Emily. Go Away! This is anti-imprint! This maybe kind of painful, and often suicidal. (Sorry) Rated M for a reason. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**What do you guy think? Should I stop? Or should I continue? I'm going to post too, to give you guys more to think on.**

**Zayna xxx**

**Give me your thoughts in a review! 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight, no copyright intended **

**Summary: **_**Imprinting and supernatural. Both a blessing and a curse. Brings some joy and others pain. It changes lives and destroys them. But is being forced to love, actually love? Would it be there if there were no supernatural? Can normal pure love overcome supernatural love? Can lovers torn apart by the supernatural, reunite? Main Pairings- JacobxBella, SamxLeah. Anti-imprint! Set in BD. **_

**Chapter 1 **

_**Jacob **_

An overflow of emotion rushed through me as my knees sank into the heavily carpeted ground. _Shock. Happiness. Confusion. Love. Oblige. _

My _entire world _was resting in a leech's arms.

The harsh realization of the situation had yet to register in my mind. A realization so harsh, the man in me wanted to scream and shoot himself. My wolf was chanting with joy. A joy I couldn't bring myself to share. I had just experienced the greatest feeling of my life, and absolutely hated it.

_Imprint…Renesmee…Imprint…Renesmee…Imprint…Renesmee. _

Her beautiful face clouded my mind and senses, blocking out every other sound, smell and sensation. _Renesmee_ was all I could see. _Renesmee_ was all I could smell. _Renesmee_ was all my heart. Renesmee…NO! NO! NO!

I didn't want this! NO! Bella was my heart. Not Renesmee. Never Renesmee. Ever. _Bella. Bella. Bella…_

"_Renesmeeeeee!" _My wolf howled, within me

I gritted my teeth harshly, eyes burning into the ground of the dimly lit room. Holding back my wolf from leaping out, and snatching Renesmee from Blondie. This was force! Renesmee is not mine…she is not mine!

"_RENESMEEEEEE!" _He howled again, with much more force this time.

I clenched my fists at my side, eyes snapping shut tightly. I could not find the strength nor dignity to raise myself from the ground. Restraint and a feeling of sickness tightened in within me as I restrained myself from my wolf's will. Anger pooled in the pit of my stomach, at myself. At the Cullens. At every living leeches in existence. This was their entire fault. Their entire fault. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be wolf - I wouldn't have imprinted - Bella would still be alive. And I would be free.

My mind backtracked to moments ago…when I had entered the room too…too…Why was I here again? Err…Something about Bella turning into a vampire…And…

I clutched my head in my hands, compelling myself to clear my mind of Renesmee. I fucking hated how she had possessed every inch of my wolf's brain. I could not think clearly. I thought about family…My future family with Renesmee instantly came to mind. I thought about food…Seeing Renesmee eat for the first time, came forward. I thought about chocolate and her beautiful eyes captivated me once more…

There was still one thing I couldn't fathom…one small detail that still gave me hope. Why did I see Bella in Renesmee? The second we locked eyes…for a second…for that one freaking second…I saw Bella…I saw Bella's beautiful face…then Renesmee fucking took me over.

As much as I tried to get rid of it, Renesmee's beautiful face still clouded my head and vision. She was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. Nothing was more beautiful than my Renesmee. Nothing. The most enticing thing about her so far was her brown eyes, those chocolate, deep brown eyes. Very familiar eyes…And I mean VERY FAMILIAR…They were exactly like Bella's eyes.

_Bella…Renesmee…Bella…Renesmee…Bella…Renesmee…Bella…Renesmee…Bella…Renesmee…Bella…Renesmee…Bella…Renesmee…Bella…_

As this moment, I was at internal war with myself. My man against my wolf.

Bella.

_Renesmee!_

Bella!

_Renesmee!_

Bella!

_Renesmee!_

BELLA

_RENESMEE!_

My human was no match against my Alpha wolf. He won, every time, as Always… NO! I'm not letting this happen!

Bella is my everything!

_RENESMEE! _He echoed once more, leaving me overpowered and beaten.

"What are you doing on the floor, mutt?" Blondie had risen from the couch, her back facing the fire, shielding the dim light of the warm room. I could feel her eyes burning into my head; her vile disgusting stench penetrated my nostrils heavily. Renesmee's intoxicating scent wafted its way up my nose, masking Blondie's stench almost completely.

I didn't answer. My eyes still locked on the ground. What could I possibly say? What was left to say? Bella was on her way to being a leech, and my wolf (who was stronger than me) was under the enslavement of Renesmee. Why couldn't I just die now? Maybe the threat I had made on the mountain was actually the truth. I wouldn't have to deal with any of this if I was dead.

"Have you gone deaf, mutt? Why are you on the floor?"

Sighing, I finally glanced up at her in defeat. I wished I were where my mother was now. I didn't have see Blondie stupid face.

An automatic snarl came to my teeth, due to my wolf, but didn't escape. Blondie was clutching Renesmee to her chest, possessively - almost as if she belonged to her.

My wolf growled in disgust. _Renesmee did not belong to her!_

Blondie gasped openly when she zoned in on my face, scanning it thoroughly "Shit. I knew it. It happened. Didn't it. You…You imprinted."

I nodded slowly, all emotion disappearing from my features as I staring at her blankly.

As I had expected, she smirked, "I can't wait until Bella and Edward kill you." She remarked mockingly

I really hadn't expected anything less than sneering remarks from Blondie. Edward and Bella were welcome to do whatever they pleased. I didn't care anymore. I just fucking hated fact that the fucking assumption was made instantly, as though I wanted this. I never fucking did! This was against my fucking will! Did freedom count anymore?!

"Do it first." I heard myself say

"Do what?" she asked sounding confused

"Kill me first. End it." My thoughts held morbidity and moroseness. I didn't want this imprint. I didn't want Renesmee. I didn't love her. I didn't want to be infatuated with her. I wanted Bella. I love Bella. But she was becoming a leech now. A dead cold-hearted emotionless predator. My mortal enemy. What was left for me now? What reason did I have to live now?

'_Renesmeeeeee!" _my wolf informed me, _'Live for her.'_

"You…You want me to kill you?" Blondie stammered, looking astonished

"Yes…" I said stiffly. Why the hell was she faltering?

"I…I can't…" she stuttered, "I can't kill you." she said finally

I glared at her in disbelief. Why the fuck not? For the past weeks, she would have taken any chance to stop my pointless beating heart. Why was she not doing it now?

"Why not?" I snapped, "Why can't you kill me?"

She hesitated a second, appearing disorientated "The treaty-"

"-The treaty broke the second Bella was injected with venom." I interrupted yelling at her.

Collecting myself, I sobered down a little, taking a deep breath, refusing to set my eyes in Renesmee, as my wolf was seemingly begging me to do. I tried my hardest ignore him. "I don't want this. Just do it."

"I…Bella…Bella would hate me." She used to her defence

A dark chuckle escaped my mouth. As if Bella would care, she already had everything she wanted. The only reason she kept me around is because of my feelings. She didn't want me to be hurt. Well I can't be hurt if I'm dead.

"Yeah, Bella would be upset. But she'll get over it." I muttered gloomily and bitterly, knowing she'll hear it.

"I just can't!" Blondie voice had taken on the edge of hysteria as she flitted around me, and out the door. Leaving me feeling lost, confused, abandoned and forced.

I compulsorily suppressed the urge of my wolf to follow her. All this frustration about imprinting would be cleared soon. I wouldn't be in this world much longer.

**(Be patient with Jacob. He hates imprinting and it's left him feeling suicidal.)**

_**Sam**_

In wolf form, I stared into the distance, sitting back on my hind legs. Scanning the area for sign of rouge leech scent. The hollow feeling of emptiness had crept in my chest, leaving me feeling lost and just vacant. A spasm of sadness jolted through my body, as the memories played painfully and distantly in my head. I had been feeling this for quite some time now. A few days to be exact. When the biggest and most frustratingly painful change in my life had taken place.

Lee Lee was gone.

Words so simple, but yet so painful. She was gone. She had left. She had finally made a choice. She had joined Jacob and Seth with the Cullens. With Leeches!

A sharp anger tremor spiked through me at the thought. Jacob was foolish. He was an idiot. Fine, if he wanted to join leeches, he could. Why did he have to take Leah with him? This all that Stupid Bella Swan's fault. They were right when they said the innocent ones were the most dangerous. First, she befriended leeches. She wanted to be one. And now she was making them.

Stupid fucking fate. Stupid fucking supernatural.

My pack and I had been planning; the plan was set for after dinner today.

I was so glad; nobody else was phased right now…They'd would be beyond shocked at this. This whole situation was fucked. I had this deep long abyss of emptiness in my chest, which only Lee Lee could fill. Which only Leah could fulfil and complete. I would never be complete without my Lee Lee.

'_Think Emily… ' _My wolf advised as he typically would

_Emily. Emily was my soul mate. She was my everything. Emily was my reason for being. Without her, I am nothing. I could not live without Emily by my side…_

Sigh. Every time. Every fucking time. My wolf told me this…he informed me as if I could forget. It was so easy just to fall into the imprint and ignore my need for Leah…I could just let my wolf take over….I would have no trouble them…

NO!

I was going to do what my man had never done before. I was going to do something I hadn't done from the beginning. I would fight.

Losing Leah had told me…I was not Sam without her…I became another. I became Emily's imprinter. I needed MY Leah back.

I rose on all fours and turned back in the direction of the reservation, wanting to get out of this rural area. I ran until I got to

The boundary of La Push, phased back and pulled on my shorts. Heading in the direction of Emily and mine's house.

As I approached closer, the remaining thoughts of Leah pondered painfully, but distractingly in my head. I caught Emily's alluring scent.

My wolf raised his head excitedly, as I entered the house, which was masked completely in _Emily. _When Emily turned to face me in the living room. Everything vanished once more as it usually did.

"Sam, you're home." She said, her voice sweet and delicate. Just the thing my wolf wanted to hear incessantly. Emily's hand came to rest on my arm, as she smiled up at me. Her beautiful smile stopped my breath.

_Emily. Emily. Emily._

"Sam, I'd like to meet someone." She turned and gestured to man, I hadn't noticed, smelled or heard before. He had brown hair and brown eyes, which held a mischievous glint. He was average height and fairly tan "Hey." he greeted formally, "I'm Dennis."

"He's a friend from the Makkah reservation!" Emily told me animatedly, looking surprisingly happy. It joyed me to see her this way.

_Emily. So Beautiful. _

"I've him asked to stay."

_Emil-_Wait. What the Fuck?!

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**_

**Bare with Sam and Jacob a minute. They're still trying to figure everything out, **

**How much do we actually know about Emily's past? Is Dennis just a 'friend' like Emily says? **

**Review guys and tell me your thoughts. Should I carry on? **

**Zayna xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight, no copy right intended**

**Can Real Love Conquer all? **

**Summary: **_**Imprinting and the supernatural. Both a blessing and a curse. Brings some joy and others pain. It changes lives and destroys them. But is being forced to love, actually love? Would it be there if there were no supernatural? Can normal pure love overcome supernatural love? Can lovers torn apart by the supernatural, reunite? Main Pairings- JacobxBella, SamxLeah. Anti-imprint! Set in BD. **_

**A/n: I'm sorry if Seth seems OOC to you guys. Just try to understand him. :D Thank you to all that read, reviewed and followed last time! This story may be on Jacob and Bella paired. But it is 50% Sam and Leah too. **

**Chapter 2 **

_**Leah**_

My wolf perked up its ears as it listened vigilantly to the only heartbeats, in the Cullen house. One slow and paced. Another rapid and frantic. And the final decelerating every minute that passed. These heartbeats belonging to the Demon Hybrid, Jacob and _Bella. _

A snort escaped from my nose, I might as well remove Bella from the 'Beating hearts' category…her beats were ending soon.

I didn't want to deal with this leech bullshit. Bella Cullen and her shit. However, if it got me away from Sam _(Wince)_,his beautiful face _*Grimace* _and his Emily infatuated thoughts _*Scowl*. _Then so be it. And besides, anywhere Seth went. I went too. I wasn't letting my brother out of my sight.

Sitting down almost sluggishly, I coolly rested my chin on my paws, watching Seth with tired eyes, as he sat just feet away from me, on the hard grassy floor, in human form with his arms wrapped around his knees. Hugging them to his chest. It was odd to see my brother's mood, dropping to dejectedly sad and withdrawn. I was so used to happy, cheery, 'Let's think positive!' Seth. This disheartened quietness from him was almost alien. Nevertheless, the situation was so austere. It would be almost a miracle if it wasn't affecting Seth too.

The sadness in the atmosphere wasn't exactly unbelievable, because right now, I had been feeling so unsettled. This weird sense of foreboding was developing in my chest. Something unprepared for and painful was coming. Something forced against will. I had never experienced this feeling before. But I knew it had something to do with my wolf, and its perception. I had always been more intuitive than any of the Pack. And this feeling was not normal. Something eerie was in the air. It made all the hairs on my back stand on edge.

Turning my head, I set my suspicious gaze on the Cullen house. The creepy feeling was coming from there. It made my chest buzz oddly. It was almost as if something bad was going to happen. Something _was _happening. Beyond those expensive closed doors. It was about as ominous as the grey clouds above. The sense of premonition. Something bad, but not entirely threatening was happening. I just had to find out what.

With concentration, I pushed this uncanny feeling to back of my mind. I would figure it out later. Exhaling heavily in my mind, I glanced toward Seth. He was still sitting in the same position, but his face held a vastly distressed expression. The thought lit an inquisitive spark in my brain. What if Seth was feeling the weird feeling too?

Out of slight trepidation and most curiosity. I rose on all fours, turned on my heel and ran into the forest to phase. Having doing so, I pulled on my shorts and sports bra, before taking a breath and coming out, then seating myself beside Seth. Who hadn't moved an inch or batted an eyelid at my movements. He just continued to glare at the ground seeming depressed.

"What's wrong bro?" I asked him calm and gently.

Seth turned to look at me as if he just realized I was there, His indignant expression disappeared under a hard stoic mask. Concealing all sign of emotion. Why was he hiding from me? "Nothing. I'm fine, just thinking." he responded, evading my enquiring and observant eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I questioned tenderly, if something was bothering my brother. I wanted to help or support him.

"Nothing. I told you. Just tired." He told me resignedly, still undertaking the evasion of my eyes.

"Seth. You can tell me. I am your sister." I tried again. Softly as possible.

Seth finally looked up at me and sighed, his eyes distressing and weary "It's really nothing sis. I'm just worried about Jacob."

I understood Seth's anxiousness. I really did. Now that Jacob was our Alpha. His pain was also ours. "I know, Seth. So am I."

Seth removed his arms from his knees and set them behind him, before back, placing his weight on them. "I feel… different…my wolf is tense and anxious. I'm worried for Jacob. I can't explain it Lee." he glanced at me looking slightly helpless, and then shook his head in contradiction. "It's just….It's probably nothing. I'm just being paranoid." he tried to convince himself.

I watched him attentively, feeling full of pride, as I realised something. Something that fairly saddened me but also made me excessively prouder. My little brother was finally growing up. "Seth. It's not nothing. My wolf's on edge too." I admitted

Seth brought his arms forward, and his left hand fisted at the grass, harshly yanking a large handful out of the ground, and flinging it vigorously in the direction of the Cullen house. It didn't get very far. "Leah. It's more than that…its feels…it feels like the strain of an Alpha order. The feeling you get when you are trying to get out of it…but you can't." Seth bit out through gritted teeth, a tremor running through his body.

My eyes snapped to his unexpectedly raged ones at his anger threaded words. Like an Alpha order? What the hell? "What do you mean Seth?" I asked, beyond curious now.

Seth glanced at me, before looking away, his expression unmoving or unchanging, "I mean it. An Alpha order. No one likes to be ordered to do something they don't want to do. No person is that submissive. We all try to escape the orders, get the strain off us."

"And that's what you feel like now?" the words ran from my mouth before I could stop them.

Seth nodded, "Yeah. Exactly. But, it not like the order's on me. But on someone else. I have this weird tight, buzzing in my chest. The type you get, when another of your Pack is Alpha ordered."

I listened thoroughly as Seth spoke…was he indicating Jacob was under an Alpha order? But Jacob was Alpha himself. How could he be ordered? "How can Jacob be under an order?"

Meeting my eyes, Seth looked utterly confused. "That's what I want to know."

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jacob**_

_Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee….._

Her name echoed repeatedly in my mind. I could see only Renesmee. I could only hear Renesmee. I could smell Renesmee. If only I could hold her tiny cute beautiful body in my arms…

NO. NO. NO. NO. Not Renesmee! Bella. Bella. Bella…

Blondie and Renesmee were long gone, I had moved an inch. My knees still glued to the floor, and my gaze locked on the ground. My breathing was heavy and I was resisting the urge - the hard urge - to phase. My wolf was so happy. He wanted me to phase and run around in the forest…still every living thing that he had found his reason to live.

But he was wrong.

I had found my reason to live long ago.

Two years to be exact.

Bella Swan.

But now she was dead too. Renesmee would ever replace my reason for living. I would die before she could. It was the only way to be free.

Think Bella. Think Bella. Think Bella.

'_Jacob. Kiss me. Kiss me and come back.'_

Relishing in the memories of Bella was like being high on heroine. It was bad, but felt so damn good and addicting…and distracting. Other than that. I was like getting stabbed repeatedly. Knowing and crying for the fact that Bella would never say those words again. Bella would never have that beautiful voice again. She won't have her clumsiness or her beating heart. Worst of all, she wouldn't have her humanity ever again. Renesmee had taken that from her. Edward had taken that from her. Moreover, most horrible of all. She fucking welcomed it.

I could hear Bella now. Her heartbeat beginning to fade, as soft moans and groans of pain began to erupt from her mouth. The venom was curing her. The venom was bringing her back to life. In the worse way possible.

I could imagine Bella's vampire form. Beautiful. Fast. Un-humanlike. And SO not Bella. She would be an empty shell of my Bella. A soulless, heartless, empty shell.

Bella had always been beyond beautiful and alluring to me. Her soft, fair skin. The way her cheeks flushed gorgeously when she was embarrassed. The warmth of her body next tight against mine when we hugged. The contrast of our skin. Fair and tanned.

What was I doing losing myself in the memories of Bella? This Bella was no more!

'_RENESMEE!' _my wolf screamed with so much force. My butt hit the floor roughly , as I flew backward on to the ground from the strength of the Wolf's will. I suppressed

the desire to ran from the room and destroy every vampire that surrounded Renesmee. _They shouldn't touch her!_

My man stubbornly refused to move. Nothing was going to be forced on me. NOTHING! it was hard. My Wolf had won many times before. I wasn't letting him win this time. I set my mind on this, starting to feel dazed.

'_Renesmee! NOW!' _he howled desperately. Everything was starting to move. Everything was starting to spin.

'NO!' I screamed back at him in my mind. my strong heightened supernatural senses feeling dulled and my head was getting light-headed. What was happening to me?

_RENESMEE!_

BELLA!

Everything went black.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Hey guys! Hoped you like it! And don't worry about Jacob. He's fine! **

**There was no Sam POV this chapter. But there will be next chapter. I hope you like Leah's POV. She's fun to write. :D **

**I'm sorry if it's shor. t**

**Review if I should continue! **

**Zayna xxx :D**


End file.
